Typical valentine
by Death08
Summary: Maka and soul short story. It sucks i know but read and give me your review will ya?


Uh hi.. Sorry you guys probably want to uh like let's say kill me. Ya lets go with that. But with a storm and shit, also with school, and valentines day, etc. anyways I decided to make this a valentines day short. Yes I'm not alone this valentines day *wink wink* I got my boyfriend and my food...BUT IF YOUR ALONE , psh I'll be with you this valentines day and post tomorrow a little story for you. I'll make sure to find some time to write for you. I lava you *wink wink you saw what I di- no no ok.

* * *

><p>Valentines day. Love comes to mind when you hear these words, but for the soul eater group, a lot of questions come to mind. Most of you guys ship maka and soul, tsubaki and black star, kidd and Liz. (sorry patti and kid shippers xD) Anyways point is that they all like each other back but they can't grow the balls to ask each other out. But this valentines day, the guys are going to do something sweet for them that shows how much they truly care for them, with a little help of a certain Thompson sister.<p>

"PATTI WHERE THE FUC-holy shit who is this?"

"black star.., GET THE FUCK OFF ME DAMMIT MY SUIT IS GETTING DIRTY BY YOUR SHOES!"

"kiddo, blackstar don't worry, patty's got this"

They were in the dark at the school auditorium since it was patty's idea to put them all at different locations since they wanted their moments to be...special.

Soul was going to ask maka out, outside on the balcony.

Kidd was going to do that in the gym.

Black star...well the auditorium, so he can be "godly".

And right now they are currently in the auditorium, where the idiot black star turned off the lights and now all three of them are blind.

"HEY NOT MY HAIR!'

" is this someone's...boob?"

"GET OFF ME!"

"watch your step!"

"NAH I GOT THI-" you see what I mean? Black star has just fallen down the stage and onto the grand piano.

And suddenly the lights turned back on.

"uh who turned on the ligt-"

"the question you should be asking Kidd, is why your upside down on top of a chair while patty is...hanging from the flag pole...and black star is..what the hell happened?"

Soul stepped inside the room staring at those three like if they were high.

"blackstar." Kidd and patty said in union.

"oh I see well, maka is mad at me so bad day to ask her out oh look at the time I'll just be going now byeeee-"

"hold. The. Fuck. Up. Punk. What did you do." patty came out of nowhere and was holding a metal bat over souls head.

"I uh.."

They all screamed in union "TELL US NOW!"

"ok ok so it went like this-"

-storrrrrryy-

A cool guy like me just has to be smooth and cool today. No worries. Like I have asked out many girls so this should be fine. What the hell am I saying! Maka's not like any girl! She's ...maka. I want to be with her. No one else.

"hey soul can you help me out with something"

And there is my valentine, well future one later on today.

"ya what do you need help with maks"

"can you put these plates away Ill be right back"

"sure" "thanks"

She's got me mad. Not mad mad, but like love struck. Not cool but I can't say no.

"souly~ play with mee! It's valentines day so I have a special kiss for youuu"

"huh wait n-"

While Blair was attacking him, the door creaked and shut.

"shit maka.."

-story end-

SLAP

"YOU LITTLE FUCK STICK HOW COULD YOU!?" patty screamed at him on the verge of killing him.

"it wasn't me! It was Blair!"

"well soul it seems that you need help"

"no shit kidd. Well i just need help with one thing. You know how black star is gonna confess in like..20 minutes. Ya and you are going to confess in the afternoon? Ya um can you guys find a way to get her up on the balcony at like sunset?"

"sure but dont screw up"

" WAIT 20 MINUTES?!HURRY!"

Maka's pov.

Don't ask why I'm here. I'm still mad at soul but I can't find the courage to admit that I like him a lot. She was so sure that he liked her back. Silly silly girl, he never liked you I keep saying to myself. Kidd told me he had a mission for me and had to talk about it so ya. My valentines day, typical.

Anyways I'm sitting on the edge of the balcony, the sunset looks nice.

"..hey maka"

"hey soul." I replied without bothering to turn. But to him that was an invitation to come and sit next to me.

"I uh got these for you, happy valentines day.."

"thanks.." I said blushing. I bet I look kinda...like those roses he gave me.

" look maka" he said holding my hands in his " I know you saw what happened in the kitchen, I'm sorry. This was supposed to be cool but right now I sound like a corny motherfucker, but I like you. Probably not the right time to say that but I do. Not just like, but like like. I wanted to ask you, will you be my girlfriend? We spent all these years as partners, and I know that this could risk everything. But it's worth risking everything, just for you."

"soul, yes I saw what I saw, but what you just said, made me realize and face the fact that I like you to the same way that you like me. I know it can risk everything we have now, but it worth taking the leap of faith, if it's with you."

Souls pov.

We were looking into each others eyes, the world just kinda stop and it felt like we were the only two and had all the time in the world.

Our faces got closer, it didn't feel like a risk. It felt right. I leaned down and kissed her. My heart was racing, i was surprised that it didn't pop outta my chest. Once we both let go, I gave her a smile. Not a grin. I don't smile around everyone really, but around her alone, I'm truly happy so I deserve to show it.

Normal pov.

Maka smiled back and you could say that it was perfect, but they don't believe in that crap. They knew it wasn't faith that put them together, they just crossed each others paths blinded and finally realized what was in front of them.

* * *

><p>Corny. Too corny. But I have a cheesy smile so ya. It suits me. I seriously need to write more. I hope all of you have a happy valentines day. Remember ladies : if you have no one, but your friends, I'm here! Lol<p>

And if there are any guys out there: I'm guessing there are I don't know but if there are hello there! If you like someone, grow the balls to ask her out! She's not going to be there forever. One day she could flip the switch and be with someone.

Anywhore than, bye for now my fellow unicorns (no I haven't forgotten)


End file.
